This disclosure relates to a power tool, and more particularly, to an electric hammer which drives nails or other fasteners to enter into an object by a force provided by a striking device.
Electric hammers are electric tools which gradually strike fasteners such as nails into an object through the reciprocating movements of a striking device. The nails are required to be clamped by a clamping device while being stricken. The existing clamping device includes any one or any combination of jaws, springs, or chucks, which are provided to a housing of a power tool In order to strike fasteners such as nails into an object completely, the clamping device can move via a biasing device between a first position where the nail is clamped and a second position where the nail is released. However, existing clamping device have the disadvantages of insecure clamping, relatively complicated mechanism, huge volume and incompactness, etc.